Eligible
by suliswrites
Summary: A fun little one-shot for Elm & Vine's Lumione Valentine's Day Festival 2020, Vices and Virtues. "Senior Minister Hermione J. Granger looked up from her work at the sound of the door nearly flying off its hinges. Lucius Malfoy, in all his imposing fury, stormed into her office and threw a magazine onto her desk with a loud whack." Lucius is less than pleased about something...


A fun little one-shot for Elm Vine's Lumione Valentine's Day Festival 2020, Vices and Virtues.

Many thanks to my dear friend and beta, ketos, for her help.

Enjoy! - suliswrites

. . . .

Senior Minister Hermione J. Granger looked up from her work at the sound of the door nearly flying off its hinges. Lucius Malfoy, in all his imposing fury, stormed into her office and threw a magazine onto her desk with a loud whack.

Her secretary stood wide-eyed at the door, "I'm so sorry Ms. Granger – he just barged–"

"It's alright, Catherine, I have a moment. Close the door behind you and alert me when the Minister arrives for our lunch meeting."

Catherine nodded, throwing one last wary glance at the man before shutting the door behind her with a soft click.

Lucius glared at her. His jaw was clenched, hand gripped tight around the serpent head of his cane.

Hermione stared back up at him, expectantly, neither speaking for a long moment.

_"Yes,_ Mr. Malfoy? Can I help you?"

He placed a hand onto the surface of her desk, leaning slowly forward to seethe, _"You damned well know already, witch."_

Hermione held her ground, refusing to lean back in her chair. She blinked back innocently at him. "I'm afraid I've no idea what you're talking about."

Lucius spun the magazine to face her, pointing to the cover.

Witch Weekly's Valentines Special:

_The Wizarding World's 10 Most Eligible Bachelorettes!_

"I _am_ highly eligible," Hermione said, matter-of-factly.

Lucius fumed. "You are _advertising_ yourself. Like some common mare in search of a stud."

"Oh, come off it. It's a lifestyle piece. It's good publicity for my campaign."

He swiftly flipped the pages open, "Ah yes, this _centerfold_ of you in repose, laughing at the photographer, brings a wonderful focus to your _'lifestyle.'_ "

Hermione looked at the offending image. The moving photograph of herself giggled from a plush leather chaise, staring back up at her with a playful glint in her eye.

Sudden anger sent a blush flooding into her cheeks.

She rose from her seat, casting a quick "muffliato" on the door. "_You're_ the one who insists we do – do -" she gestured wildly between them "- _**this**-_ in private! We only ever meet at the Manor or at my flat. You're the one who doesn't want to be seen with me!"

_"And who do you imagine I am protecting by doing so?"_ Lucius roared.

Hermione stilled, staring back at him.

Lucius picked up the article. "What do you think would become of your – _'shooting star ascending into the ledgers of history'_ – your '_likelihood to become the youngest Minister of Magic'_ – should _this_, as you so eloquently put it, be known?"

Hermione gaped at him. All this time she'd thought he was ashamed of her. Thought that his insistence they meet in secret reflected the shame he felt at spending time with a mudblood - at _bedding_ one, repeatedly.

"I - I didn't think -"

He came around the desk, looming over her. "No, clearly you _didn't._"

He was truly _jealous._ Sweet Salazar – Lucius Malfoy had worked himself into a fit over the idea of other Wizards drooling over a picture of her. Over the idea of any other wizard courting her.

A smug smile curved at the corner of her mouth.

Hermione looked him up and down, his frame still tense with anger, his chest rising and falling in quick breaths. Lucius' temper always managed to turn her on. In all honesty, it seemed to turn him on as well. Nothing stoked the flame of his desire faster than when Hermione dared some quick-witted insult in her anger, and Lucius fed on her rage as well as his own, savoring every harsh word, slap, bite or scratch she gave him. Sometimes he would pick fights with her over the most inconsequential things, just to get them both worked up. Every previous argument they'd ever had had ended in him spanking her in punishment, whispering filthy things in her ear, before taking her roughly – just the way she liked it.

_Fuck,_ how she wanted him now.

"I'm rather satisfied with my current 'stud' actually…" she said, looking up at him coyly.

Lucius watched her tongue dart out to wet her bottom lip, his cock already growing excruciatingly hard at the sight. "Don't think you can change the subject so easily," he warned.

"No?" She ran a hand along the collar of his elegant wool robes.

Lucius held her gaze for a long moment, a thrilling danger dancing in his eyes, before giving her a dark smirk. "Have it your way then, minx."

Without warning, he hoisted her onto the desk, papers showering off the edges in every direction as he came to stand between her legs. He hooked his hands under her knees, pulling her forward to press against him, his erection against her aching core sending a hot stab of arousal through her.

_"Lucius!"_ Hermione said breathlessly, "I didn't mean _here_ \- this is my office!" Her heart was racing as he ran his hands up her thighs, inching the fabric of her skirt slowly over her hips.

Lucius looked at her with feigned confusion. "Did you not just speak of your desire to expand our locales?" He slipped his hands around her hips to knead her pert arse, his mouth descending to trail fervid kisses down her neck.

"I – The Minister will be-" she gasped, all coherent thought leaving her as he raised his hand to tease her nipple through the fabric of her blouse.

_"Damn the Minister,"_ he growled, finally kissing her. The passion of his kisses always undid her.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer, moaning as Lucius thrust himself against her, still straining beneath his trousers. She wove her fingers through his hair, tugging hard - reeling at the divine hiss of pleasure that left his lips. He loved it when she did that.

"You're a terrible influence on me -" she breathed, working frantically at his belt buckle.

Lucius hooked his fingers around her knickers, pulling them down, grinning a whisper into her ear, "I've hardly begun my influence over you, Senior Minister…"

A knock sounded at the door. "Ms. Granger, The Minister is here a bit early -"

_"Fuck!"_ Hermione gasped.

. . . .

Catherine turned back to face Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt with a reassuring look. "I'm sure she'll only be a moment longer, Minister. Mr. Malfoy didn't have an appointment but she kindly made time to hear his business."

Kingsley tilted his head at that. "Malfoy? He can make an appointment then, I don't have time to waste for him -" he insisted, sweeping past Catherine to open the door.

Hermione was shuffling a stack of papers on her desk, the Malfoy Patriarch seated haughtily in the chair across from her, idly thumbing the handle of his cane with a frustrated look on his face.

"Ah! Minister. Our meeting's a bit rushed today then?" Hermione asked, seeming somewhat flustered by his hurry.

Kingsley stepped into the room, "I'm afraid so. Endless Department evaluations this month, you know how it is."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "I do - they sure keep you on your toes, don't they?" she laughed strangely, rising from her desk. "We shall finish our business at another time then, Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy stood, fixing her with a look Kingsley found a little too threatening for his liking. "We most certainly shall, Ms. Granger."

Whatever the man had come to her office about, he certainly wasn't pleased with the result of their meeting.

Malfoy waited for Kinglsey to move out of the doorway before stalking past him, bowing his head slightly with a formal, "Goodday Minister."

Kingsley held out Hermione's coat for her as she grabbed her wand from her desk.

"What in Merlin's Beard did he want?" he asked, holding it open for her.

"Oh," she laughed, "Some rubbish about funding me in next year's campaign, actually. He saw the article in Witch Weekly."

Kinglsey chuckled, "He didn't. Doesn't the bugger know when to stop? Lucius must realize his days in the political sphere are over."

Hermione smiled. "You know the Malfoys, sir: _'By any means necessary.'_ Who knows, if he plays his cards right, I might just find a use for him."

. . . .


End file.
